


Leviathan

by JustALittleProblem, markhyuckfest



Category: NCT (Band), SM Rookies
Genre: Alternate Universe - Spies & Secret Agents, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-21
Updated: 2018-12-21
Packaged: 2019-09-24 01:27:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17091509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustALittleProblem/pseuds/JustALittleProblem, https://archiveofourown.org/users/markhyuckfest/pseuds/markhyuckfest
Summary: Prompt number:MH#003Side pairing:Lee Jeno/Na JaeminWarnings:Non-graphic violenceSummary: Being a spy is like having a ticking time bomb strapped to you at all times. It just so happens that Donghyuck's might be running out.





	Leviathan

**Author's Note:**

> **Author Note: Prompter - I hope you enjoy this! I'm not sure about the quality but this fic has been my child for the past three months so I kind of love it. :( To everyone - I'm sorry for this lol. Fun fact: I only used like, 5 spy words in this whole fic. So much for spy!au, huh? ^^;; aLSO SUE ME I WANTED A CHEESY ENDING**

 

**NEO CULTURE TECHNOLOGY HEADQUARTERS**

**UNIT DREAM (DRM)**

**INFILTRATION UNIT**

23 APRIL [ REDACTED ]

**SUBJECT:** DATA COLLECTION OF TARGET [ REDACTED ]

**To:** UNIT U COMMANDER, TAEYONG

****

**REPORT SUMMARY**

****

FOLLOWING INTELLIGENCE FROM PREVIOUS  UNIT ROOKIE REPORT, AGENT [ REDACTED ] OBSERVED

  * TARGET LOCATION: [REDACTED]
  * ARSENAL LOCATION AND WEAPON TYPE: N/A
  * TARGET GOAL: REMOVAL OF [REDACTED]



TARGET SUSPECTED OF HAVING PREVIOUS KNOWLEDGE OF INFILTRATION. OBSERVATIONS MAY REFLECT INCORRECT INFORMATION. WHILE ON PREMISES

  * CONFIRMED 18 ROUNDS FIRED FROM UNIDENTIFIED WEAPON AND LOCATION
  * POSSIBLE TARGETING OF AGENT [REDACTED] 
  * ZERO CIVILIAN INJURIES
  * TARGET [REDACTED] UNINJURED
  * FOLLOWED BY IMMEDIATE EXTRACTION UTILIZING EMERGENCY FORCES



MISSION STATEMENTS 

  * AGENT [REDACTED] SUSTAINING MAJOR INJURIES
  * REQUEST UNIT DREAM TO BE REMOVED FROM CASE
  * UNIT DREAM STATUS: INACTIVE



****

~

“Mark,” Donghyuck’s voice is sharp, and maybe a little hurt. Mark hums but doesn’t turn to face him. He knows the ensuing conversation like the back of his hand. “Are you suiting up again? You just got back!” 

****

Like clockwork, Donghyuck complains. Every time he gets a new mission, Donghyuck is on his back, asking why he’s leaving again. He doesn’t beg him to stay though, never begs. He only asks and asks and asks and Mark is tired of it. He responds without looking up, continues pressing buttons through holes like it’s the only thing he knows how to do. Maybe it is. “So? They need me, what’s wrong with taking this many missions?” He feels Donghyuck bristle behind him, shoulders tensed and ready to fight. He plows through before Donghyuck can get another word in. “At least I’m still out in the field. When was the last time you’ve even stepped into the office?” 

****

It’s a sore subject, but Mark doesn’t regret bringing it up, at least not immediately. Instead, he feels relief course through his veins as Donghyuck freezes, small form shrinking like he wants the room to eat him alive. The silence is tangible, only broken by the soft clicks of Mark popping another button into place. The regret only starts to sink in when Mark finishes the last button, finally looking up to catch the broken expression on Donghyuck’s face. He doesn’t dare to breathe as Donghyuck rushes past him, colliding painfully with his shoulder.  

  
When Mark turns around to follow Donghyuck with his eyes, the younger is already in his room throwing random clothes into a duffle bag, the same one he used to use for missions. He can only stare in disbelief as Donghyuck pulls all his sweaters off their hangers before shoving them into the rapidly filling bag. When he’s done, he zips it up with difficulty and pushes past Mark again to pause by the door. “I think we should take a break,” he whispers. Mark wishes he would yell. He opens his mouth to say exactly that, but only the quiet click of the door has any kind of response for him. 

****

~

****

Mark asks Jaemin to meet him at a local, shitty club about one night later. The floors look like they haven’t been mopped in years and the shelves holding rows of alcohol could definitely collapse any minute now, but somehow, Jaemin in his bright pink hair looks right at home in a barely functional stool at the bar. Mark sighs and makes his way over, throwing his entire body into the neighbouring seat once he’s close enough. 

****

“I fucked up,” he announces, throwing a couple old-looking bills onto the counter. The bartender says nothing, only flushes in Jaemin’s direction and begins the arduous process of pouring a line of shots. “Also, stop flirting with the bartender. Jeno is literally waiting for you at home.” He ignores the sound of shattering glass as a vodka bottle finds its home into the swollen oakwood floor, choosing instead to grab a shot glass and swallow it mercilessly. 

****

“Nice to see you too, Mark,” Jaemin hums, reaching for his own glass. Jeno’s boyfriend is nothing short of eccentric, one of the best agents in Unit DREAM despite his young age. The agency has almost no background data on him, but NCT is one of the only independent organizations that operates on a ‘Don’t Ask Don’t Tell’ policy. He polishes off his drink before turning to smile dangerously at the crowd. “You didn’t have to scare off that poor boy, he probably wasn’t looking for any trouble.” 

****

“Yeah, well trouble found him anyway. I shouldn’t need to keep you in line, Min.” Mark suppresses a shudder as Jaemin turns to look at him, smile still resting languidly on his face. 

****

“Yes, of course,” Jaemin agrees lightly, though it sounds more like a threat than an acquiescence. “But if I were you, I would learn how to keep myself in line first.” Mark swallows heavily as he watches Jaemin take another shot, still the picture of serenity. “Jeno texted me earlier, he told me some very interesting things.” Jaemin’s gaze shifts from Mark back to the bartender, but Mark knows better than to feel relieved. “Donghyuck showed up crying at our doorstep last night. He said he needed a place to stay for awhile. You’ve done more than fucked up, Mark Lee.” 

****

The words hurt to hear, but he supposes the pain is deserved. He can’t remember the last time Donghyuck cried, only how he looked as it happened. Small, and hurt. The image is so vivid that he almost wants to laugh, how fitting that even with snot running down his nose, he still finds Donghyuck the most beautiful thing on this Hellbent Earth. He curbs the urge and motions for another drink, relaxing into his seat despite himself. “Jeno could use some company at home, don’t you think?”  _ Keep him away from me _ , the words he means but can’t say,  _ I don’t want to hurt him anymore _ . Jaemin seems to understand anyways, nodding succinctly and standing up. He doesn’t speak as he leaves, ignoring at Mark’s raised hand. 

****

“Fuck,” Mark mumbles as Jaemin disappears easily into the crowd, “he didn’t pay for his drinks.”

****

~

****

The next few weeks pass by in a hazy blur. Mark takes mission after mission, restlessly playing every role in the book, using every tool in his arsenal. He’s one of the organization’s top agents in the field, and they can’t say no to him even when he very clearly needs a break. In the one to two days he has as a mandatory break for paperwork between missions, he dreams of a warm body in his arms, imagines the hot breath of an unnamed lover blowing into the junction of his neck in his sleep. When he wakes up in the middle of the night, the emptiness in the room is amplified by the cold pillows on the other side of the full mattress. He gets out of bed, makes a cup of coffee and heads into the office. 

****

~

****

Unsurprisingly, Mark gets called into Taeyong’s office about a month after Donghyuck walks out. The way he enters is oddly reminiscent of the first time he took a mission with Neo Culture, eyes wide and infinitely nervous with the telltale shiver of a child about to be scolded. The main difference is this: his skin is paler than it’s been in years, and there are dark circles under his eyes wider than the waxing crescent moon. It’s been a long time since Taeyong has felt the absence of Donghyuck so sharply, despite the fact that it took months between The Accident and his last mission for him to return, and the last time he saw the boy was a few weeks ago. Still, he folds his hands patiently and waits for Mark to take a seat. 

****

“I think you know what this is about.” 

****

Mark visibly winces before deflating. He inhales quickly and exhales long and deep, savoring a final breath in the face of a storm. He gives no response, no witty remark or quiet acquiescence. Mark is so, so tired, and he knows Taeyong can feel fatigue rolling off him in waves. The facade was only meant to fool one person, after all. 

****

Taeyong leans back in his seat and sighs. “I just don’t get it,” and when he looks at Mark, it’s not the pity he’s gotten used to seeing. His expression conveys confusion, pure and simple. Taeyong has always been more of a brother to him than a handler. “You knew it would chase him off. You knew what you were doing. How you are now isn’t any different than how you were when he was still here. But now, instead of driving him away, you’re driving yourself into the ground.”

****

“I thought I could save him. After everything, after Jeno,” a short laugh escapes, though the situation is entirely unfunny. In fact, Mark kind of wants to cry right now. “I thought I had a chance. If he just left, I could save one more person. Just one more.” 

****

“Mark… you did save Jeno. You and the team. He’s still alive here because of you. And,” Taeyong’s eyes soften. “Donghyuck has his own enemies you know? You don’t have to protect him from yours. He can take care of himself.” He feels the words burn as they leave his mouth, as lies always do. It’s too early though, to tell Mark. For now, he can only provide the small comfort of soothing reassurances and the genuine hope that everything will be OK. 

****

~

****

The rule of working for an organization is that everything goes well until it doesn’t. Truthfully, no one has any idea where Donghyuck is. Taeyong can only hide this information from Mark for so long before he gets too curious, snoops just a little too much. Taeyong finds him like this one day after taking a quick coffee break, sitting in the big office chair instead of his usual seat across. He has Taeyong’s phone, mind half-occupied with some senseless game that Jeno showed him. They say nothing, seats reversed even though it’s glaringly obvious that Mark has gone through his phone, has seen the 20 messages of increasing worry with no response. Addressed to Donghyuck. Of course. 

****

“I’m looking for him,” he offers tiredly without question. “Wherever he is. I’m gonna get him out.” 

****

Mark doesn’t respond, just hums and puts the phone down. He leaves without a word, and Taeyong swallows the negative feeling bubbling in his chest. 

****

~

It happens during one of their meetings. Taeyong is typing aimlessly on his computer, delaying corrections on another botched mission report from Yuta and Sicheng. Mark’s fingers move rapidly across the screen of his own phone, distracted in one way or another by a mobile game that Donghyuck used to play religiously. He’s in the middle of feeling guilty at finally gaining occupance of the number one slot (Donghyuck now holding second with Jisung in third) when the door slams open, an unnatural occurrence for Taeyong’s office. Neither Taeyong nor Mark ask questions though when Taeil’s panicked expression squeezes through the door.

****

“Taeyong,” Taeil is panting as he bursts into the room, effectively sending both agents into high alert. The pair waits while Taeil catches his breath and Mark doesn’t miss the way Taeil’s eyes keep drifting back to him, wide with exhaustion and fear. Still, he schools his expression back into an emotionless mask as his breathing evens out. He steals one more glance at Mark before he dips his hands into the pocket of his hoodie, pulling out a black, blank USB. “They’ve sent this. You need to see it. Both of you.”

****

Mark and Taeyong share a look before moving to match Taeil’s quick steps as he speed walks towards their AV studio. “Well, I say you need to see it but there’s really nothing to see.” He barks out a short laugh, a feeble attempt at lightening the mood that Mark is too tense to appreciate. The trio turns sharply into a dark room, lit only with the blue hues of a whirring monitor. Taeil wastes no time, slipping the drive into the nearest available slot and pulling up an audio program. His hands are a blur of motion, which Mark at first attributes to the amount of fiddling Taeil usually has to do to get things to work. It’s only when heavy breathing filters through the speakers that Mark realizes that his hands are actually shaking, not flying across the keyboard. 

****

He freezes. The cries coming through the speaker are the same ones that haunt him in his sleep. Even months after Donghyuck moved out, months since the last time he has heard Donghyuck’s voice, he would recognize that voice anywhere. There’s a faint clicking in the background, coupled with low murmurs that send shivers down his spine. Suddenly, a loud snap is heard and everything is silent. Mark holds his breath.

****

“ _ Hello dearies, _ ” the speaker seems to quiver as a silky voice bleeds through, sounding far too gentle to be part of anything that the trio just heard. “ _ I’m here to give you a glimpse of the past. By the time you’ve received this, I’m afraid that this little sunflower here has made far more beautiful noises than what you’ve just heard. _ ” A low chuckle fills the all the crevices of the room, and when Mark sees sickness color Taeyong’s pale face when he looks over, a mirror image of his own expression, “ _ Thank you so much for the opportunity darlings. I think I’m going to keep this one! I hear that he’s a brilliant singer, so I suppose we’ll have to test that out. I’ll keep you updated lovelies, talk to you soon! _ ” 

****

The recording breaks into static, but no one moves. After a few minutes, Taeil closes the audio program and shuts down the equipment. He gives a tight squeeze to Mark’s shoulder as he leaves the room, looking pointedly at Taeyong whose mind seems to be elsewhere. Unlike Taeil, Mark doesn’t turn to Taeyong as he leaves. He flees out the exit as soon as Taeil disappears from view. “I’ll get him out,” Taeyong promises to the empty room.

****

~

****

The next message comes one and a half weeks later and is remarkably less subtle. Mark finds a battered, dirty letter at his desk at work and feels the immediate need to throw up. It doesn’t stop him from tearing open the envelope, revealing two sheets of yellowing paper and a golden ring, engraved on the inside. He doesn’t bother looking at the engraving at first, knowing it says the exact same thing it’s said for the past two years. Instead, his eyes zone in on the specks of dried blood disrupting the otherwise golden sheen on the outside of the ring. On the inside, partially covering the  _ Sunshine  _ engraving, lays a small, rust-colored pool. Mark turns his eyes to the sky and mutters a quiet prayer before reaching for the papers, 

****

**_Dear little lion,_ **

****

**_I hope this letter finds you in good health! Enclosed, I’ve left two little presents for you. I’m not heartless, after all. The first one, you’ve most likely already seen. The ring was quite cute. A gift from you? The second gift, well… it might be the last thing you receive from sunflower here for awhile. :)_ **

****

**_Ciao,_ **

**_X_ **

****

He tries not to hyperventilate as he reaches for the next letter, fingers trembling when coming in contact with the paper. This note is noticeably shorter than the last one, and Mark doesn’t bother wondering. 

****

**_Mark-_ **

****

**_I forgive you. I’m sorry. I love you._ **

****

**_Yours always,_ **

**_Sunshine_ **

****

Mark feels tears pool in the corner of his eyes as he clutches the note and breathes in the familiar handwriting. He doesn’t have time to cry though, not as Taeil knocks apologetically on the wall of his cubicle and fixes his sad eyes on Mark after they drift to the ring on his desk. 

****

“You’re gonna want to see this, I think.” 

~

****

‘This’ turns out to be a video, addressed very specifically to one Mark Lee. He feels a sense of deja vu come over him as he sits in the exact same chair he sat in last week, stares at the exact same screen.  _ No _ , he thinks,  _ this can’t be real _ . Except it is, and Donghyuck is there, on that screen, bruises littering the bare skin of his torso and blood on his lips. Mark knows it will be Donghyuck’s blood on his own hands soon, too, if he doesn’t get there in time, can’t save this angel. His breathing pauses when audio seeps through the room. 

****

“ **Mark…** ” Donghyuck’s voice is raspy, colored with pain. It’s obvious that every word hurts. For once, Mark wishes Donghyuck would shut up. “ **I know what you’re thinking. Don’t come. I know you read it in my letter but… I forgive you. I’m sorry to, you know? It wasn’t just your fault for once.** ” He breaks off to chuckle, but Mark knows him well enough to recognize a ruse for resting his voice. He wants Donghyuck to be quiet, but if he has more to say, then Mark would clear his whole day just to listen to him speak. “ **Remember that abandoned Pepero factory we used to visit? When we first started dating? I don’t know why, but I’ve recently been thinking about it a lot recently…** ” quiet coughing fills the room, echoing off the corners and reverberating in Mark’s ears. “ **I love you. Stay safe.** ” 

****

The video program abruptly closes, leaving three pairs of eyes staring at a blue screen. Taeil moves as soon as he realizes the video is over, foregoing shutting down the computer in order to leave as quickly as possible to avoid the impending fight. Unfortunately, Mark wastes neither time nor breath, turning to Taeyong as soon as Taeil stands up. “Taeyong,” he hums, not sounding very pleased at all. “I think it’s time we had a chat.”

****

~

****

They don’t even make it to Taeyong’s office, Mark pushing Taeyong into the nearest room with the fewest people, the smallest semblance of privacy. He has storms in his eyes and fire in his heart, and he fears nothing like the promising nightmares of the soft cries of pain. He is so, so far past the point of being upset. Anger is the only thing that can drive away the numbness grasping at his chest. 

****

“You promised me.” The room cleared out before Mark even finished his sentence. Now, only Taeyong was left to face Mark’s wrath. “You  _ promised _ me you would get him out. What the fuck is that, Taeyong? Because that doesn’t look like  _ out _ to me.” 

****

“Oh, get over yourself.” Taeyong’s voice is sharp, remorseless. It kills them both slowly. “He’s an adult, you can’t control him. This isn’t the mob or the mafia, we didn’t force him to do anything. He asked for this. Additionally, what you’ve just viewed is now  _ eyes only _ . Get out of my face. That’s an order.” 

****

“Like fuck I’m leaving here after seeing that.” Mark wanted to scream, yell at the top of his lungs. He does the next best thing and kicks an empty coffee mug lying on the ground, filling the air with the satisfying sound of shattering ceramic. He watches the pieces scatter, finding homes in the grooves of the carpet. He points a finger at Taeyong, a warning more than anything else. “I’m going after him, with my own team. Don’t get in the way.” 

****

“What?” Taeyong scoffs, crossing his arms and leaning into the small desk Mark has cornered him against. “Unit DREAM hasn’t been active since Jeno lost his fucking voice on the mission 3 years ago. What makes you think they’ll mobilize for this?” 

****

Mark leans away and scowls back at Taeyong before turning to leave the room. “You don’t know anything about what happened that day. This is exactly why they’ll come back.”

****

~

****

Mark has no idea whether or not he can reassemble DREAM for this. A few years ago, Jeno was captured during an elimination mission while playing Raven. In an unpredictable turn of events, an unknown third party had somehow tipped off the target before Jeno managed to seduce him into a secluded area. In retaliation, the target had allowed Jeno to seduce him, only to turn around and have him shot before kidnapping him. The kidnapping part, along with the torture session and torn out vocal cords, did not make it into the mission report. Jaemin had been understandably upset, taking a hiatus of undetermined length to tend to his boyfriend. Jeno would never be able to work in the field again. 

****

So, Mark is understandably nervous about messaging the secure DREAM chat. He sits at the empty dining table in their home, fingers twitching over the keyboard. It takes him half an hour of writing and deleting messages before he finally gains the strength to press send.

****

**DREAM [SECURE CHANNEL] is LIVE**

****

I need help  **[MARK 22:17]**

****

**[22:18 LELE]** THANK I thought this chat would be dead for the rest of my young life

****

**[22:18 INJUN]** What’s up? It’s an emergency, isn’t it?

**[22:19 INJUN]** Chenle don’t be rude, it must be really serious if this fossil of a chat is coming back

****

**[22:20 SUNGIE]** Is it about Donghyuck hyung? 

****

Mark sighs. Out of all of the Dream members, Renjun and Jisung have always been the most perceptive. Jaemin was a close runner up, but mostly because he had a way of weaseling information out of people. 

****

**DREAM [SECURE CHANNEL] is LIVE**

****

It’s about Donghyuck. I’ll need you guys to suit up.  **[MARK 22:22]**

Optional mission though. It’s not going to exactly be… legal.  **[MARK 22:22]**

****

**[22:22 INJUN]** When have we ever been afraid of that?

**[22:23 INJUN]** I’m in

****

**[22:25 LELE]** Illegal?? Jisung and I are in! Give us a time and place for briefing!

****

**[22:30 JAEMIN]** Sorry but… I’m sitting this one out. 

****

**[22:31 LELE]** Awww, why hyung? It’ll be fun! Come on! 

****

**[22:34 SUNGIE]** Leave Jaemin hyung alone Le, I’m sure he has his reasons. 

**[22:34 SUNGIE]** Also thanks for signing me up without consulting me. 

****

**[22:35 LELE]** ??? You’re right next to me. You could have said ‘no le! Don’t type that!’

****

Mark leaves them to bicker a bit in the chat, a gentle reminder of the way things used to be. He refuses to think about why Jaemin won’t participate and briefly wonders where it all went wrong, why Jeno will never do fieldwork or speak again and why Donghyuck is God knows where, suffering without a cause. In a few minutes though, the constant buzzing of the chat notifications jerks him back into reality. He lets a ghost of a smile flash across his face, typing a response before putting his phone down and heading to bed. 

****

**DREAM [SECURED CHANNEL] is LIVE**

****

**[22:52 LELE]** Yea? Well what about that time you put food dye in my eggs and convinced me that a special kind of bird laid them? 

****

**[22:52 SUNGIE]** OK, that was pretty funny though. How could you believe that?

****

Let’s meet  tomorrow at 19:00 , at the cafe we usually go to  **[MARK 22:53]**

****

**[22:53 LELE]** Aye aye captain! Jisung - this isn’t over. 

****

**[22:53 SUNGIE]** Ok. Also, try to reach me Le. You can’t. Too short. 

****

**[22:54 RENJUN]** Kids, stop fighting. See you there Mark. 

****

~

****

The meeting with the kids goes surprisingly well. Despite all of Donghyuck’s dramatics, he basically threw a bone at Mark in the last video. The abandoned Pepero factory was a location they frequented in the past with a very distinct looking interior. If Donghyuck thought that the place he was in looked like the factory, it was unlikely that he was any place but. There were two unfortunate things about the delivered news. One, the building spanned across one acre, and even Mark and Donghyuck, in the prime of their youth with a seemingly limitless pool of time, never managed to comb through the whole structure. Two, it was highly likely that the whole location would be overrun with suspicious individuals working for the same group as the one that kidnapped Donghyuck. 

****

“Either way, we have no choice,” Renjun sat back in his chair, ignoring Chenle’s noisy slurps of their shared milkshake. “We have to get him.”

****

“I agree with Renjun. I need someone that competes with me well in my mobile games.” 

****

“That’s the only thing you care about Jisung! Don’t you care about Donghyuck hyung at all?” 

****

“Don’t act like you actually call him hyung, Le. No one is fooled by you.” 

****

“OK KIDS!” Fewer things could shut up the arguing couple faster than Renjun yelling. “Since we all agree: Mark. What’s the plan?” 

****

The plan? Mark chewed on his lip, they were so close.  _ So close _ . He was going to get Donghyuck out if it killed him, not that he would tell the kids that. “Chenle, I need you in the building with me. You have the most experience in hand-to-hand combat so I’ll need you to cover for me while I take area surveys. Jisung, Renjun, I need you both on tech.” He holds up a hand when Jisung starts to protest. “It’s not that I don’t trust your combat. I need you guys to buy me time. Take out every comms device you can, knock out cameras, pass me whatever intel you can. It’ll be heavy dry cleaning duty. When you’re done, come inside and give them hell.” Mark locks eyes with Jisung, watching him carefully as he shakes. Chenle has more experience on tech than Jisung does, but usually Jaemin doubles with him when they need two in-field agents. Jisung is best- and safest- on tech, with Renjun. “This part is really important, OK? I trust you with it. I know you’re gonna be fine.” 

****

Jisung exhales loudly and Mark can visibly see the tension leave his body. He makes eye contact with each of the agents in the cafe before nodding and leaning in. “So, this is how it’s gonna go…”

****

~

****

The day following the DREAM meeting, Taeyong intercepts Mark on the way to his cubicle. His eyes are serious, and Mark half expects him to berate him right there, in front of all the other agents and desk workers. What he doesn’t expect is the shift in his expression from anger to melancholy as Taeyong gestures vaguely in the direction of his office. The pair wait quietly for the door to shut before Taeyong starts. 

****

“God,” Taeyong mutters, pressing his face into his hands. “It’s my fault. All my fucking fault. I knew it was dangerous and I still sent him in.” 

****

Mark feels a mix of sympathy and pity fill him for the first time since he saw the video. He approaches Taeyong and attempts to rest a comforting hand on his shoulder. He can tell it doesn’t work, but he wants to try anyways. “Donghyuck did it because he wanted to. You assigned him the mission, but you’ve always given us the option to say no, even when you shouldn’t have.” Indirectly, he says  _ it’s not your fault _ , a phrase Taeyong won’t accept at face value. 

****

Taeyong sighs and refocuses, moving his hands from his face to the papers on his desk. “He came up to me, you know.” Mark hums noncommittally, watches as Taeyong gives the few documents on his desk an unnecessary shuffle. “He wanted to be put back on infiltration.” He seems to hesitate before continuing, as if trying to gauge Mark’s expression. “I put him in NCT C.” 

****

Mark’s reaction is immediate, hands on the table and mouth ready to protest. NCT C, short for team Critical. The only unit that dealt with high profile targets, anyone from high ranking political figures to international celebrities. It’s the only unit in NCT that operates under the highest level of security clearance. Chenle, as a Chinese transfer agent and unit DREAM rookie, used to tell interns that unit Critical was nothing more than a myth. Overall, it’s a low profile and extremely dangerous unit, but there’s something wrong with this picture.

****

“Not that I want Donghyuck dead, but” he grits his teeth as he considers the possibility, feels the cold tendrils of a lifeless, pale corpse creep through the edges of his concentration in an attempt to shatter it entirely. It almost works. “Aren’t all NCT C members required to carry an L-pill or something on them during missions?” 

****

Taeyong visibly pales at the suggestion, clasping his hands together. He looks distinctly more uncomfortable now that he did just one minute ago, yet when their gazes meet, Mark feels pity nestle in the crook of his fast-beating heart. “Here’s the thing,” Taeyong says, tone grim and slow like the beginning embers of an uncontrollable wildfire. “We think that they didn’t catch him during the mission.” 

****

~

****

Mark waits until he gets home to break down. No plate is safe, no cushions spared in his warpath. He whirls through his living room and kitchen like a hurricane, leaving disaster and the pain of Donghyuck’s fading presence in his wake. “ _ Fucking Hell _ ,” and he’s yelling so loud he would be shocked to receive just one call of complaint, “ _ A fucking mole?”  _ He collapses into the mess he’s made because it’s the best he deserves. The last time he saw Donghyuck,  _ god _ , the last time he  _ spoke _ to Donghyuck, when was that? His whole body trembles, and his hands come away wet when he rubs his eyes. 

****

Was he really going to do this? Was he really going to mobilize DREAM against an inside threat? And if the mole was part of DREAM… 

****

“ _ Fuck, _ ” Mark knows it’s too late. Whether he likes it or not, new info or not, DREAM would not step down. Before he has time to think too long, he logs into their secure chat and types out two words.  _ Inside job _ blinks up at him once the message delivers. Not even a minute later, Mark’s phone pings as Renjun’s name lights up the screen. 

****

_ Do not go gentle into that good night. We’re getting him back no matter what.  _

****

~

****

It takes one more week, one more note before Mark finally cracks. He wakes up to frantic knocking on his door and groggily moves to answer it, shoving on his sweatshirt as he goes. He’s glad he did. Right at his apartment door, Na Jaemin stands, right hand poised to knock another hundred times. In his left hand, he clutches a note. 

****

**Time is running out Mark Lee. :)**

****

**DREAM [SECURED CHANNEL] is LIVE**

****

Tomorrow , we go.  **[MARK 06:33]**

****

~

****

“ _ Report. Agent Mark, north entrance.”  _ Mark doesn’t speak into his earpiece so much as mumble. There are guards everywhere even though they haven’t entered the building. He hears static in his earpiece and refocuses, counting how many he needs to take out remotely before having to engage. 

****

“ _ Reporting, Agent Le from south entrance. _ ” There are some vague noises in the background before a few loud thumps fill the line.  _ “South side is clear. _ ”

****

_ “Reporting, Agents Ji and Ren. North entrance is shut down, Agent M proceed. South entrance is awaiting clearance. _ ” Mark hums. Technically Jisung and Renjun weren’t supposed to report together, but this mission is off the books anyways. He takes the clearance as a sign and quickly disposes of the guards, cautiously entering the dilapidated building. “ _ South entrance is shut down. Agent L proceed _ .” 

****

_ “Agent L proceeding. Dead drop for Agent J by south entrance. _ ” Most likely, Chenle had just left a weapon for Jisung to wreak havoc with after his tech role was done. He listens carefully again as several more loud noises and thumps fill his earpiece. “ _ Main ways, clear. Spymaster, proceed with caution. _ ” Chenle’s last line had a tinge of amusement, like sharing a joke. Mark didn’t feel like laughing as he crept through the barren halls. 

****

“ _Agent M, proceeding. Dry cleaning near target room entrance, standby._ ” The single camera at the end of the hallway seemed off, no doubt at Renjun’s hand. He patted himself down and checked the floor just in case. “ _All clear. Agent J, move out._ _Agent R, monitor please._ ” This was it. If Donghyuck was not behind this door, it was unlikely that they would get to him in time before more damage could be done. Mark inhales, exhales, and opens the door.

****

~

****

Empty. The room behind the door is empty. “ _ Agent M? What do you see? _ ” He can barely hear Renjun’s voice over the panic bouncing around his skull. Chenle noisily enters the room, sharp eyes searching every corner.

****

“ _Agent L,, reporting. Nothing here._ _Clear to move?_ ” After receiving the affirmative from Renjun, Chenle putters around the room aimlessly. Mark is still paralyzed when Chenle apparently spots something off. “Hey! Mark hyung!” He waves a note in the air. “It has a room number on it.” Having more curiosity than caution is always a dangerous trait in their line of work, but for now, Mark thanks God that Chenle has no self control. He snatches the note and immediately recognizes the room. He sprints out with Chenle hot on his heels, not bothering to update his team members. Chenle is just fine at that, anyways. 

****

“ _ Agent M is on the run! Quick dry cleaning to room 7! _ ” 

****

When they arrive, there’s another note on the door.    
  
**Come in, Mark Lee. Do so alone, or you know the consequences.**

****

He doesn’t even think. “Chenle, wait outside.” He doesn’t wait for a response either, opening the door and slipping through before shutting it firmly behind him, sliding the lock. The handle jiggles for a few seconds and he thinks he hears Chenle yelling  _ five minutes _ . Honestly, he’s too busy staring at the figure in the middle of the room to pay much attention to anything else. The thing is, he’s seen this person before. The broad shoulders and caramel colored hair remind him of-

****

“Oh, thanks for coming in alone.” That’s definitely Jaemin’s voice. He tries to find his own, but the words  _ what the fuck _ get caught in his throat. The weird part is, Jaemin looks genuinely relieved, if a little nervous. “I thought I was going to have to report that you didn’t.” 

****

Mark tries again. “Jaemin… what are you doing here? What is that?” He didn’t notice before, but there’s a Beretta pointed right at him and  _ what the fuck, how didn’t he notice that before?  _

****

“You know what this is.” Jaemin looks significantly more nervous now that the gun has been brought to his attention. “Please don’t make me use this, Mark. Leave quietly. Nothing bad has to happen tonight.” He’s clearly shaken, and Mark doesn’t know whether to feel bad or threatened.

****

“OK,” he says instead, “You know I can’t do that, Min. You know why I’m here, right?” 

****

“You can’t be here. You have to leave. Please Mark.” 

****

“And why not?” He backs away slowly, eyes searching.

****

“I have to protect Jeno. You have to leave, please.  _ Please _ . He can’t go back.” 

****

He feels sympathy seep through his veins for the first time that night, but he can’t back down. Not now. Probably not ever where Donghyuck is concerned. “I’m sorry,” he whispers, genuinely so. “You know I can’t do that, Min.”

****

“You don’t understand.” Jaemin’s eyes are wide and shaking, and he knows that the Jaemin that he’s talking to now is new; foreign. “You don’t see him at night. He thrashes and moves like he wants to scream but… nothing comes out. Nothing comes out, Mark! He can’t go back there. I’ll do anything to keep him from going back.” Mark takes a few calculating steps back, mentally assessing the space between Jaemin and the door. It’s a hundred paces too far. The walls feel like they could close in at any minute, and Donghyuck is running out of time. 

****

“Let’s take a deep breath, Min.” Mark creeps towards his right as he speaks carefully, watching as Jaemin struggles to regain control of himself. “Don’t worry. Jeno is safe. We’re going to get you out of here to see him, OK? Just breathe.” A long time ago, when Mark was more religious, he might have prayed for a little luck. As it is now, out of both luck and time, he dashes to the wall as Jaemin is picking up the pieces of himself to pull the fire alarm. There’s a vague  _ what the fuck dude _ in his earpiece, but despite with all the commotion, it’s hard to ignore the pitch of Jaemin’s screams. 

****

Even so, he has not a second to waste. Chenle is rapidfire cursing in mandarin, clogging up the communication line with the sound of harsh syllables and bodies dropping. From the pacing of the thumps, Mark guesses that he has about 7 or 8 minutes to get in and out of the room he thinks Donghyuck is in. He waits for Renjun to give the all clear before sprinting towards the far exit. He’s about halfway there when he feels an arm around his wrist, stopping him in his path. There’s a gun on Jaemin before he has the time to think about the implications of their positions, betrayal bubbling at the surface of it all. 

****

“Mark,” Jaemin whispers, voice hoarse. His eyes are still glassy, but his defeated expression is the closest he’s been to normalcy all night. At the very least, it makes Mark stop in his tracks. “Don’t let them do to Donghyuck what they did to Jeno. Destroy them if you find them.” He takes a deep breath, as if the next part pains him to say. Maybe it does. “Tell Jeno I love him, make him promise not to look for me. I’ll be back for him soon.” 

****

Mark doesn’t even have a chance to disagree before Jaemin is pressing a small slip of paper into his hand. When he looks up, Jaemin is already at the door leading to the main hallway. It’s the only passageway that hasn’t been given the all clear, and Mark doesn’t need to check with Renjun to know that it’s teeming with armed enemies, especially since the fire alarm was pulled. Jaemin gestures at the paper in Mark’s hand and smiles without letting it reach his eyes. He’s gone with a small wave, leaving Mark with two sentences, a crudely drawn map, and the unfortunately familiar feeling of emptiness. He memorizes the map and crumples the paper, letting it fall to the floor before thinking better of it and picking it up to keep in his pocket. If nothing else, Jeno deserved to know.

****

_ I’ll hold them back. I’m sorry. _

****

~

****

Mark has no time to waste. He waits one, two breaths before sprinting to one of the cleared areas. He looks at the map and fervently hopes that Jaemin is done playing games as he follows one of the paths outlined on the sheet. The corridors leading to the circled room are suspiciously empty, but he doesn’t spare the coincidence a second thought, hyper-focused instead on reaching his destination. Donghyuck is close,  _ so close _ , and Mark will be damned if he lets a little bit of doubt stop him from reaching the room, reaching Donghyuck. He doesn’t notice the cameras in the corners, blinking red despite Renjun’s assurance that all cameras should be off. 

****

He bursts into the room as soon as he reaches, door clicking behind him as he freezes, staring blankly into the middle of the room. There’s only one light, centered on a limp body occupying the only seat.  _ No _ , he thinks,  _ this can’t be it _ . The sound of blood rushing through his ears erases the quiet clicking of his cautious steps forward, and he finds himself surprised when, suddenly, he’s within arm’s length of the body. There’s a sheet placed over its face. Mark holds his breath and tugs. 

****

Not Donghyuck. He exhales loudly in relief before the reality of the situation really hits him. He looks around the room, taking in his surroundings. The only entrance and exit appears to be the door he came in from. The other walls look like solid concrete, though one wall has what looks to be a huge glass window. “Fuck,” Mark mutters, approaching the glass. “An interrogation room?”

****

The room abruptly comes to life as he voices his observations, static crackling from every angle of the room. A familiar voice creeps through, the same one that visits him in his nightmares.

****

“Oh, Mark,” it sighs, “it was always so easy. Now that I have you here… let’s play a game.” 

****

_ Huh,  _ Mark has just enough time to think. _ That’s where Jaemin went. _ The world fades to black.

****

~

****

The next time Mark comes to, the first thing he notices is how much the white walls of the hospital room make his head pound. The second thing he notices is the splash of pink somewhere towards his bed, and it’s the one time in his life that he truly wishes he had died in the field. Taeyong is on him the second he shows signs of life, fussing over this and that before finally showing off his disappointed expression. “ _ What the hell were you thinking? _ You think it’s smart to just run off and do whatever you want? Do you? I had a fucking field day when Jisung called mid-panic attack about how you suddenly  _ blipped _ off the radar!” He takes a deep breath and suddenly deflates. “ _ God, _ I could have lost two of you. Don’t do that again.” 

****

The good news is, Mark is fairly certain that he’s never going to get the chance to ‘do that again.’ The bad news is, he doesn’t remember getting Donghyuck out of there. In fact, he doesn’t remember anything after deciding to ‘play along’ with that weirdo’s game. The revelation makes him shiver under the weight of consequence, so he does the only thing that makes sense. “Donghyuck?” Except his brain to mouth filter isn’t working that well yet, so the first thing that comes out of his mouth is his ex’s name. Great. At least Taeyong seems more amused and less stressed.

****

“Doing fine. He has to meet with his therapist again but fortunately, whoever captured him was mostly bark and no bite. He’s still got all his fingers and his voice, so he’ll probably bounce back pretty soon. He’s recovering a few rooms away.” Taeyong side eyes Mark, curious but without judgement. “He does want his ring back though. It seems like you both have a lot of talk about.”  Mark sighs. Talking. Right.

****

~

****

Perhaps unsurprisingly, Mark’s wandering feet take him to Donghyuck’s hospital room as soon as he’s given the all clear. It happens relatively quickly, considering that he didn’t really get injured during the mission, just knocked out. He stalls at the door for a few moments, getting his bearings before pushing the door open.

****

_ Please be asleep, please be asleep, please be asleep _ … 

****

And, well. Donghyuck is most decidedly not asleep  _ and _ looks unhappy to see him. A stellar combination. He awkwardly takes the chair closest to Donghyuck’s bedside, scooting it in so he can rest his arms against the uncomfortable hospital bed. He looks Donghyuck right in the eye before opening his mouth, perhaps not the best idea. “So…” 

****

Donghyuck hums. “Close your mouth superstar, you’re going to catch flies.” Instead of sounding annoyed, he sounds oddly complacent, if a little defeated. Mark has always loved the sound of Donghyuck’s voice, but he doesn’t know if he can stomach the way it sounds right now. “Why’d you come after me? To prove a point? Sorry I’m useless, sorry I quit, sorry, OK? Sorry. You were ri-”

****

“I’m going to stop you right there.” Mark adopted his serious voice and hopes for once that Donghyuck will listen. “It’s my fault, OK? I should be sorry. Those words… I didn’t mean them. I know you were just looking out for me, and-” he sighs in frustration. “I just wanted to take care of you. I didn’t come after you to prove a point, or anything. I just. I actually freaked out when I found out you were missing and- Well, I assembled DREAM for this so-” He’s rudely interrupted by a strangled scream.

****

“You brought back DREAM?” Donghyuck sounds half amazed, half about to cry.

****

“I-... Yea. I would do anything for you. Don’t you know that?” 

****

It’s hard to convince the nurses that it’s not his fault when Donghyuck’s heart monitor skyrockets as he wails loudly. He can’t find himself to care though, not when he has the most precious person to ever exist secured warmly in his arms. In fact, Mark discovers that he’d fight the nurses again and again and again just to have this honor just one more time. “Stupid,” Donghyuck sniffles out while sobbing, “you’re so stupid. I just wanted you to take a break and be safe. And maybe spend some time with me.” 

****

“Shhh, it’s OK Sunshine. Let’s go home together after this, OK? I’ll take a break. Let’s vacation together, just us two.” Mark holds Donghyuck until his sobs transform from oceans to small rivers, wiping every drop with his warm fingers. In the end, Donghyuck ends up falling asleep in Mark’s embrace with Mark following soon after. Despite their environment, it’s the most sound sleep Mark has had in months. He can’t wait until they get to go home.

****

.

.

.

****

**SIX MONTHS LATER**

****

“Mark babe, do you have my ring?” 

****

“Of course, Sunshine. You can have it back at the altar.” 

****  
( _ OK, so maybe Donghyuck didn’t appreciate that joke. _ Mark thinks as he gets beaten up yet again by his fiance.)   


 

**Author's Note:**

> 190122 Edited for formatting and to clarify a little part in the middle oops


End file.
